Everyone has a Backstory
by BeautyT.C
Summary: Long chapters will be realeased in different parts. Rated T for eventual language and many, many sexual jokes to come.


**(Disclaimer; Even though I don't need this and it's as relevant as Terms and Conditions, I don't own any canon Sonic Characters that are included in this story. The only ones I own are Beauty, Destiny, and any other character of mine I use. Other characters are owned by ig88bounty or Nightwing-the-Hedgecat.) **

**Chapter 1, Beauty's story**

(Beauty's POV, age 4)

I felt something cold and wet slither down my back and fall out of my shirt. I whipped around to see my best friend, Destiny, with a handful of ice cubes and a grin. She put one onto my shoulder and watched it melt slowly. My skin was getting hotter and Destiny knew what was happening; another spark of my ability to use pyrotechnics came to me. I looked her in the eye and concentrated on nothing but it. Soon enough my skin was turning from white to orange in mere seconds, then it faded back to white. Destiny pulled away her hand and threw down the ice cubes.

"You stayed hotter longer this time," My 7 year-old rabbit friend stated. All I could do at the moment was nod. I was hoping for even a small spark of telekinesis, for I could boast about getting both my parents' abilities. Destiny reached at her feet and plucked out a little pink flower. "Smell this." She said to me and I obeyed. Turning my head, I opened my mouth, and sneezed. Flames shot out my mouth and vanished in the air. I had only so much time to see it. Destiny had taken a few steps back before my mother called for me and my friend to return home. I hugged my loving mother once I was in her reach.

"Katherine," she started with a stern look. "Don't go so far out into the fields. You know I can't see you if you're shorter than the grass there."

"Yes mommy." I said with a nod. I had a high, squeaky voice. Yet everyone else found it normal for a 4 year old to have a squeaky voice, I found it annoying. My mother guided me and Destiny inside my home, which was a pretty large castle. Every once and a while I would get lost and cry for my mother. She would giggle a little at my antics and go find me. I love her for that.

"Katherine, we're gonna miss the movie if you don't hurry up!" Destiny called from the top of the stairs with an echo in her voice. I ran up the stairs in time for Destiny to get impatient enough to grab my tiny hands and pull me into my room.

(Age 7 1/2)

It's so cold. So very, very cold. I was trying to keep my thoughts in place as Destiny was placing more and more ice cubes in my hand to see how long I can last before I would say that my hand was hurting. Mother always told me not to hold cold objects in my hands for too long without my gloves. Right now I only had my bracelets that shimmered while staying in place on both my wrists. I felt pins and needles in my fingers. That was a sure sign to stop. I quickly ran to an open window and threw out the cubes. Destiny, being a little slow, dropped an ice cube as if I was there. She blinked a few times before blushing in embarrassment and disposing of the cube.

"6 cubes." Destiny said. Well, that was one more than last time. I went to wash my hands in the kitchen sink before anything else. My hands were hurting really bad now, enough to make me cry. I walked into the warm kitchen and washed my hands with cool water. My hands were starting to feel better, I guess.

Today was Destiny's birthday, which was exactly a week before mine. I went with my mother to go dress shopping because apparently you need a dress in a casual party. I looked through many assortments of dresses. Expensive ones. Like ones made completely out of silk or something. I could hear many people behind me greeting my mother with things like "Hello Ms. Blaze!" Or "Queen Blaze." Or something else. Nobody saw me behind the many dresses, seeing how I was still short enough to pass off as a 4 year old. I picked up a light pink dress that had some ruffles in it. I walked over to my mother and poked her arm. And that's when everyone saw me. They all started at my face and I instinctively blushed and looked away, hoping they would do the same. They all "Awwed" or said "Look how cute she is!", which made me run back to hide in the dresses. I buried my face in the fabric and waited for my mother to retrieve me. I waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually though, my mother did come and grasped my hand. I held onto the dress I wanted and walked with her to the cashier. I couldn't see over the counter.

(Age 10)

Today was not my day. Like everyday, I would ask my mom to go on an adventure like she would, but she always said something like, "No." "You're too young." "You don't even have full control of your powers yet." "I don't want you to get hurt." I can handle myself…I can handle an adventure if I can handle myself. I have most control over fire, but not my telekinesis…But an adventure with wild telekinesis isn't like another accidentally broken vase. It could help in some ways. I don't know how, but it could help. But she constantly repeats the same things over and over each day, and when she goes on an adventure, I'm left sitting in the front of the castle, watching her run off. But today was not the day to complain. Today was my prep day. I'm the only one that knows what's going on in my head right now, because if Destiny knew, she wouldn't let me do this. I sighed and got off my bed and into my walk-in closet. I grabbed a duffle bag and started packing clothes. I went into my bathroom and packed my hairbrush. I have no idea why that was in there. Before I left the bathroom, I took some time to stare at myself in the mirror. I knew that if I was successful, I wasn't gonna see another one until I was much older. I looked a lot like my mother, with the same hair style and eyes, but for some reason she was lavender and her tail had a purple tip, while I was white and my tail had a red tip. I liked my difference and uniqueness. I walked out my bathroom and looked out my window. I looked down at the 20 foot gap between me and the ground. Giving off a deep sigh, I went to grab a few notebooks and pencils with a good sharpener. I loved to sketch, and I knew I would get better. It would be helpful to be better in the future time. I closed the duffle bag and shoved it under my bed. This is gonna have to wait.

I woke up with Destiny glaring at me from my window, which made me scream. I don't know how she got up 20 feet in the air to grab the windowsill, but what was worse was thinking about how long she was holding on. The poor girl was only 13 and didn't look like she was having trouble holding her own weight for possibly over an hour. I rolled off my bed and ran to the window.

"Des, why are you here?" I asked urgently to my good friend.

"I heard you wanted to run away…" Destiny said sadly and let herself into my room by pushing herself up and leaning forward to roll in. She stood up. She was much taller than I was. Her height sometimes intimidated me. I could see some sparks rising from her shoulders and coming back. I knew she had some sort of thing for electricity, just not a power. I thought she controlled water or something.

"I-I'm not running away. Even if I was, where did you hear it?" I lied and looked right into her deep blue eyes.

"I was gonna say good mornin' to ya, and then I saw your duffle bag and I got really upset. I know you don't use it other than coming over to my house with clothes n' stuff." Destiny said and lightly pulled on her droopy ears. This made my tongue roll over where I had recently lost a tooth. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Des." I said and yawned. I hugged her and looked over her shoulder. It was the crack of down and she was just hanging there for God knows how long? Gee, I had a good friend who cared. Maybe a stalker.

(Age 11)

I am so done. So done. Can't even with what's going on in my head. Can't. All these negative things that keep floating in my head, but Destiny says that just may be puberty or something. I don't know, I haven't seen anything different about me besides my hair growing a little bit. Destiny started coming over every day, and my mother trusts her enough to let her in as long as I'm in the house. She would get up to 20 feet every day and climb in through the window. Destiny had laid me down on the bed face up and put stickers on the ceiling. She arranged stars, hearts, and other shapes and designs. She soon stopped as she had ran out of stickers.

"Done!" She said and sat next to me. "They're all glow-in-the-dark stickers." Destiny smiled. Why would a 14 year old girl have glow-in-the-dark stickers? Let alone why would she give them to me? All I could do was give her a cute smile and hope she would let me do something else besides laying on my bed. She went inside her blue backpack, something that she carried all the time, and pulled out two rolls of ribbon. One blue for her, and one pink for me. She gave me the pink one.

"What are we gonna do with these?" I asked.

"Just watch me." She said and unraveled the whole roll. I followed her actions. She grabbed my hand and took all my ribbon, practically dragging me down the stairs. I tripped and fell on her, making both of us collide and tumble down the rest of the stairs. My mother heard this and ran to us.

"Are you two alright?" She asked nervously.

"I'm alright, Miss Blaze!" Destiny said and got up.

"I-I'm okay too, mom." I said and Destiny pulled me up from my waist. No, I'm not okay, I thought to myself.

I was starting to feel sick as Destiny had dragged me far into the fields where my mother had told us not to go. She had told me she saw something cool and wanted to show me. Hopefully it wasn't more ice to put in my hand. Destiny let go of my hand and picked up something off the ground. There was a tiny, harmless, garden snake that she could hold in her hand. And that's when I fainted.

(Age 11 ½)

It was around midnight. Now was my chance to run away. I gazed out my window and sighed deeply. Was I really about to do this? Leave all the luxuries and go into a lower class? I went and grabbed a large bag that had all my money that I liked to keep for good luck. Now I'll be okay. Money for food, water, and probably a small place if it was legal for me to buy one. Now I had to change my appearance. I had bought some red eye contacts for Halloween. Sliding those things in was the most painful thing I have ever inflicted on my eyeballs. I held in loud screams and hisses as I continued to slide them over my irises. After I finished and recovered, I went to the mirror. I put on different gloves and stretched my fingers. My old ones looked like the ones my father, Silver, had. I slid off my black leather boots, and slid on the converses Destiny gave me a while back. They were still a little loose, but it will do. I took off my dress with the singular rose design on my chest and put on a nice t-shirt and jeans. I felt happy to be in these clothes, but still felt my choker on my neck. Well now it's gonna stay there, too complicated to take off. Plus I would end up actually choking if I struggled too hard while doing so.

"Katherine…" I heard a creepy voice drawl on my name. I could hear the door opening slowly, and two bright yellow eyes lit up my room like a nightlight.

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered a little and gulped. There was giggling, and then there was me grabbing my duffle bag and jumping out the window. Luckily I saved myself from breaking my legs by using my telekinesis the right way. I started running, and I heard something fall behind me. I couldn't help but look. And that was my mistake. It was a black mass with yellow eyes. No eyeballs, no pupils, just the irises, kinda like egg yolk. It was as tall as my mother.

"Katherine," It hissed. "why are you leaving so soooooon?" It asked me with a female demonic voice. I screamed and started dashing with flames on my feet from fear. If this gets any worse I would end up bursting in flames from too much for my body to handle. I closed my eyes and hoped that my magic would work. I disappeared into the thin air and reappeared in a tree. Scoping for the demon, I panted and gulped down everything that was about to come up. I stayed there for the rest of the night.

It was now the crack of dawn and I had started walking a little earlier. I was now out the castle's sight, even at highest point. I was smart enough from before to change my clothes into something more normal, because if I didn't, I would have ripped and burned my dress, and had my shoes fall right off. After pulling a grueling all-nighter I haven't seen the demon ever since I fled from her. But I did find someone else. It was a green female kitsune with three tails. Unfortunately I forgot her name but she tagged along to keep me safe. She had two silvery eyes, and occasionally one would turn gold, but she never told me why. The kitsune had on a pink t-shirt and white jeans with some sandals. Luckily for me she wouldn't go and attack me or just leave me, because she said something about "being a child once" and "I had the same feelings". She gave me a life lesson about if this is gonna be permanent and where I should stay to keep safe.

I couldn't help but ask, "So, what was your name again?"

"I'm Mila." She said and walked behind me. "Since there's nowhere you can stay, how about I just bring you to my house?" Mila suggested and I nodded. She held onto my hand and teleported me to her front steps. "Inside is magic proof." She notified me and I went inside when she opened the door for me. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by a light red male kitsune with light purple eyes two tails. Mila told me something about having siblings that live with her and that I can be considered as another sibling.

"Hey there, cutie!" He purred and pinched my cheeks. I yelped and giggled, blushing a bit. Another kitsune came to greet me, this one being a cyan-ish color with green eyes and one tail.

"She's not a cutie." She said and I looked away. The blue kitsune squealed a little. "She's a _beauty_!" This made me gasp and blush deeply. I took a look at her. She wore a deep blue long-sleeve shirt with a moon and star design on it. She wore white jeans and sandals, like her sister. I noticed her tail had a navy blue crescent moon symbol on it. I looked at her brother. He had a dark red sun symbol on both his tails. Mila saw me gazing and smiled.

"Our names and abilities come from our symbols. Except for mine and my other sister's, Clarice, when it comes to names." She told me and her tails swayed. She had a wind symbol on her tails. "That's Solar, and that's Luna." She pointed to her brother and sister. "I don't know where Clarice is." Luna got up and held my hand.

"Lemme show you around." She offered and took me around their rather large house. It took her about an hour, and when we were finished she looked at the time. "Hmm…9:30…Isn't it your bedtime, Beauty?" Luna asked me and I didn't answer for a bit. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to give you a nickname." She purred embarrassedly and a smile cracked on my face.

"Beauty sounds good." I grinned shyly and Luna smirked a little.

"So, how about that bedtime?" She asked and led me into a guest room. "You can sleep in here, and if you need us we have our symbols on our doors." Luna notified. And with that, I knew I could stay safe with these guys. I started falling into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I was starving. Nobody had woke me up and my eyes darted for an alarm clock or a clock of any kind. I found a small digital clock and looked at it. Boy, have I slept late. 1:48. I got up and walked down to the kitchen, where I found Solar cooking some pancakes for all of us. Mila was sitting at the table and reading a book. I sat next to her as Solar turned around. He was wearing a pink apron and the pancakes were in the shapes of hearts. Mila leaned to my ear.

"He's gay." She simply whispered and went back to her book. Solar served me up some pancakes on a medium sized plate and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and purred as he handed me the syrup bottle.

**(Aaaaaand I'm gonna stop here and call this a Part 1! So far this is only **_**half **_**of what is the completed version of Beauty's chapter. Just this half took me about a month! Phew!**

**Beauty: Just finish already.**

**Me: You stay outta this. Bye guys, and bring me some reviews!)**

**~Beauty.T.C**


End file.
